Hit Me, Baby, One More Time
by Magic-Dancer
Summary: Sequel to my "Twilight Zone", reading the first is not necessary, though. Cordy and I switch bodies on my way back home.


I woke up on the floor, the hard linoleum cutting into my back.  
  
"Well, wasn't that a graceful entrance," I muttered. I lifted my gaze to my surroundings.  
  
"Nice one, Cordelia!"  
  
"Have a nice trip, Cordy?" a familiar voice sounded behind me. My heart sank. This definitely wasn't Kokomo. In fact, it looked way too much like Sunnydale High.  
  
I groaned and whirled around to face Xander. He definitely wasn't in top form. I could see the sadness behind his eyes, and my heart lurched.  
  
"Actually, no, I didn't," I snapped, trying my best to sound like Cordy as possible. My face softened at Xander's look, though.  
  
"You know, one would really think you'd actually been taken down a peg by Bro-Buffy last Friday. Guess not," he replied, glaring.  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
"You miss Brooke," I stated.  
  
Xander's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Brooke?" he scoffed.  
  
"Kaminski," I said softly. His face mirrored his shock.  
  
"Brooke?" he asked again.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"But . . . how . . . why? I thought you and Buffy . . . " Xander said, confused.  
  
"Library," I responded miserably.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I pushed the double doors open, almost knocking Willow over.  
  
"Sorry, Will," I said, not thinking. Her eyebrows rose in surprise at Cordelia's sudden thoughtfulness.  
  
"Giles!" I called out.  
  
"Yes?" he said, appearing from behind a stack of books. "Cordelia."  
  
"Hi, Giles . . . um, I'm not quite sure how to say this, but . . . "  
  
"She's Brooke!" Xander interrupted. Giles turned a surprised look on him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Brooke?" Buffy wondered. Willow looked from me to Buffy to Giles and back again.  
  
"Yeah . . . Brooke Kaminski," I confirmed.  
  
"Xander," Giles started, knitting his brow, "I know you are upset about her-"  
  
"Giles, seriously! Would the real Cordy even waste her time in here? No offense, but think about it!" I broke in.  
  
"But . . . how?" Willow questioned. "I mean, Buffy's back, she's A-okay and now, now Brooke, you're here, so where is Cordy?"  
  
"Purgatory?" Xander suggested helpfully. Buffy glared at him.  
  
"Not helping," she replied.  
  
"Well, assuming that what I told you last time was correct, and it most likely was, seeing as Buffy is here, this is a whole new situation."  
  
"So...maybe this time it's Cordelia who has the problem," I offered hopefully.  
  
Giles nodded, stroking his chin. "Perhaps. Or...or it could be that something here was holding you back."  
  
I bit my lip. Xander and I gazed at each other. Willow looked on, while Buffy tried to understand everything.  
  
"Okay, you guys totally have to fill me in on everything that happened. Obviously, I missed a lot."  
  
After school, all five of us went to the Espresso Pump. I sat down by Willow and Oz, not wanting to get too close to Xander right away. I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up at him.  
  
"Later," I mouthed.  
  
"All right," Buffy started, once we were all settled in at a circle table in the back. "Fill me in."  
  
"Well, how much do you know?" I asked.  
  
She related pretty much everything that had happened in the past week. She wasn't upset at all, seemed more amused. I noticed she left out the part about Xander. I glanced over at him. Xander shook his head slightly, telling me not to mention our little relationship.  
  
"That covers most everything, then," I told her.  
  
"Yeah, but what was Giles talking about then?"  
  
"G-Giles?" I repeated, trying to act clueless.  
  
"About something, whatever, keeping you here. I doubt it's anyone like Angel, right?"  
  
I gave a short laugh. "Hardly, don't worry, B, never touched him!"  
  
Buffy gave me a small smile.  
  
"Nah, don't worry, her lips were too busy with Xa-, I mean, singing!" Willow recovered.  
  
"How did you enjoy that performance?"  
  
I grinned, thankful Willow had changed the subject.  
  
"Loved it, loved it, thank you! I've always thrived on being the center of attention," I replied brightly.  
  
"You'll be great as Cordelia, darling," Xander muttered.  
  
"Darling?" Oz asked, eyebrows raised. Xander blushed.  
  
I blew out my breath, impatient to speak with Xander alone. I moved to stand up. At least Cordelia had a killer car.  
  
"Anyone need a ride? I really need to get out and think," I told them. Xander was by my side in a flash.  
  
"Uh, nope, I think we can leave you two alone for the evening. I mean, not that you guys have a need to be alone. I mean, you'll be alone in the sense that it'll be just you guys in the car and..." Willow babbled.  
  
"Will," Oz said gently, laying his hand on her arm.  
  
"All right," Buffy said, confused. "Xand, you coming on patrol later?"  
  
He glanced at me. "Um, well, I hate to leave Brooke alone..."  
  
"I'll be fine," I returned. "Anyway, how about you guys come over to Cordy's, I mean, my house after patrol?" I suggested.  
  
The group looked at each other. Xander looked a little disappointed.  
  
"Sounds great. We'll be over around nine, okay?" Buffy responded.  
  
"See you guys, then!"  
  
Xander and I left. As soon as we were out of sight from the coffee shop, he grabbed me and kissed me hard.  
  
I pushed him away. "Xander, we can't," I told him, my voice breaking. "You and Buffy-that's believable. But you and Cordelia...it wouldn't fly. I really hate to say this, but you and I...we won't work. Too much would be changed..." I trailed off, gazing into his eyes, trying to swallow my emotions. I turned and moved to the car before he could respond. With trembling hands I located the keys in my purse, sliding the correct one into the lock. I moved mechanically into the car, trying to ignore my conflicting emotions. Xander was standing on sidewalk still.  
  
"So it doesn't matter what I think? What I feel?"  
  
"Get in the car, Xander," I replied. I turned on the ignition. The soundtrack to "Moulin Rouge" started blasting. As Xander entered the car, I recognized the song. "Come What May."  
  
"Damn," I muttered under my breath.  
  
He turned his gaze on me. "You told me this was your favorite movie, and this one of the best love songs..." He trailed off when he noticed a tear sliding down my cheek. He used his thumb to wipe it away.  
  
I put the car in reverse and started driving merely for the distraction. I pressed the CD stop button savagely, switching to the radio.  
  
"So, direct me to my house," I ordered, eyes focused on the road. He gave me the directions.  
  
"Pull over," Xander muttered. I did. He opened the door. "See you later, Cordelia." He slammed the door, and I shivered at the ice in his voice. I kept on driving to Cordy's, but I couldn't concentrate. I'd ended things with Xander now, so why wasn't I leaping back home?  
  
"Just don't let this turn into some weird Sunnydale 'Quantum Leap,'" I mumbled. I should at least get an Al. But maybe I could talk to Buffy.  
  
I swerved around and headed for Buffy's.  
  
I knocked at the door, hoping she was home. The door swung open.  
  
"Oh, hi, Cordelia," Joyce greeted me.  
  
I smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Summers, is Buffy here?"  
  
"Yup, Buffy Summers is definitely here!" Buffy announced, coming down the stairs, bag slung over her shoulders. "Oh, hi, Cordelia...what's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much, really, just thought we could talk about the party," I replied simply. Mrs. Summers raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, not so much a party, more of a get-together of sorts for a few of us," I reassured her.  
  
"Yeah, Mom, we're teens, up for fun tonight! So, I'll be back late, okay?" Buffy and I headed out onto the porch.  
  
"So, are you patrolling now, heading over to Willow's, what?" I asked.  
  
"Patrolling. Everyone else bailed. But then I was going over to Xander's. Said he had something to talk to me about. And then over to Cordy's place." She shrugged. "Fun stuff."  
  
"Ten bucks says I'm about to tell you what Xander wants to talk to you about."  
  
We started walking towards one of the cemeteries.  
  
"Is it about what's got him so bummed out? I mean, he's been lagging since I got back," she responded.  
  
"Well...yes, I think so, anyway."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Okay, well, we weren't quite honest with you earlier, I mean, about what happened when you and I switched." Her forehead creased. "I mean, well...Xander and I got together. He and I, well, you, were a couple. And I guess, even though it was a majorly short time, he still felt really strongly right off. About me, I mean, I know he's had a thing for you since, like, forever, but, when he was with you, he was with me...is this making any sense?"  
  
Buffy chewed on her bottom lip. "I think so. Xander and you, but it looked like Xander and me, but he knew it was really you, so that he was really falling in love with Brooke, not Buffy, 'cause Buffy, I mean, I was in Indiana. Right?"  
  
"Got it. And I did what Giles said to leave in the first place. That happened, obviously, because you're here. But I'm not home."  
  
"And Giles said that the reason you're still here is because-"  
  
"-something is holding me here, keeping me back-" I cut in.  
  
"-and that something is Xander, and how you guys feel about each other," she finished. I gave a small smile.  
  
"Ten minutes with Buffy Summers and my love life is in order," I marveled.  
  
She laughed. "Hardly, I mean, look at mine! This whole thing with Angel..." she trailed off. I put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know...it's hard. Loving someone and not being able to be with them. It hurts...like a hole...it hurts like hell."  
  
"You speak like you know from experience."  
  
"Well...I do. I mean, look at Xander," I said quickly, not wanting to get into my love life in Kokomo. We'd never get anything done then.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It is sort of the same."  
  
"But easier for me. I get to leave sometime. But Angel's here, a constant reminder..." I flashed a quick grin. "Maybe there's inter-dimension email or something, we could keep talking then." We laughed together.  
  
Buffy froze. "Keep back!" she ordered.  
  
I obeyed. "B," I spoke up, "think you could hand me a stake? Trust me, I know how to do this, too, but I hate not having any defense here..."  
  
She obliged. But I ended up standing there while she fought off two vamps at once. So much for helping her. Then someone grabbed me from behind. I let out a cry and flipped my assailant over my back. He landed on the ground. Buffy trotted over.  
  
"Ouch! If you're mad, say so! Don't show me!" a disheveled Xander groaned from the cemetery ground. I rushed to his side.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Xander!" I cried out. "I am so sorry! I didn't-I mean, I..." Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him up. I stepped back, wincing at his glare.  
  
Buffy looked at me and then Xander and back. She started to back away.  
  
"I think I hear Giles calling..." she began. Xander reached out and caught her hand.  
  
"Oh, no, you're staying. The Slayer, remember?" Buffy froze. "Besides, we already talked, didn't we, Brooke?"  
  
I blushed under his icy scowl. I screwed up all my courage and began to feel very defiant.  
  
"You know what, Xander? Screw you! Do you have any idea how much it hurt for me to say all that earlier? I love you, okay? It killed me to say all that to you, to know how much I was hurting you. But I did it anyway, because it would never work. Ever!" I turned and fled the cemetery. I heard Buffy call, but I didn't turn back.  
  
I began recognizing some of the scenery and knew I was close to Giles'. I finally spotted his house ahead and ran up and knocked. Hopefully Jenny wouldn't be there.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Brooke...what a surprise, come in." He ushered me inside. No Jenny Calendar. Good.  
  
"So, what brings you-"  
  
"Giles, I have to get out of here!" I demanded. "Please, Giles, I can't stay..." I bit back tears.  
  
"Brooke...what happened?" he asked gently.  
  
"Xander...I was with Buffy, talking, patrolling, then Xander...we fought earlier...and then...I can't..." I sobbed. I felt so pathetic at that moment. I was finally getting my life in order in Indiana, then I leap into Buffy, manage to get myself out of that scrape, only to end up as the snobbiest girl on television, Cordelia.  
  
And, in the midst of it all, fall in love with the sweetest guy I've ever met, Alexander LaVelle Harris. What are the odds.  
  
Giles put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, at this point, I can't really tell you much, other than be patient, stick with Buffy, and we'll try and get you through this."  
  
"And home?" I whispered.  
  
"And home."  
  
I woke up the next morning, feeling absolutely horrible. I had gone back to Cordelia's after driving for awhile, thinking. School. Fun. I dragged myself out of bed, trying to think as Cordy would.  
  
An hour later, I was on my way to Sunnydale High. As I swung Cordy's little red car into a space, I noticed Buffy, Willow, and a rather down-trodden Xander sitting at a picnic table. Oz was just walking over.  
  
I got out of the car, hefted my bag out, squared my shoulders, and marched towards Buffy. Luckily, she and Willow waved me over.  
  
"Hey, girl, how are you?" Buffy asked. I noticed Xander was avoiding my glance.  
  
I shrugged, giving a small, unconvincing, smile. I found myself wishing that I hadn't said anything to Xander last night in the cemetery. I didn't even want to think how much more things would be complicated.  
  
Willow and Oz stood.  
  
"Well, we have to be going...somewhere. So, see you after class, okay?" We said goodbye, and the two left, leaving Buffy sitting between Xander and I.  
  
"Alright," Buffy announced, her voice firm. "None of us are going to class until you guys talk."  
  
Xander leaned back against the stone table. "I got no problem with that."  
  
"You have no problem with that," I corrected automatically. My being an English major was showing even through Cordelia.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Xander replied, his voice as warm as a snowball.  
  
"Okay, so maybe this isn't how to go about things," Buffy muttered. "Fine, let's go to the library, I can have Giles lock you two up in Oz's cage for the day until you speak to each other civilly. At least talk this out!" She stood.  
  
Xander glowered.  
  
I sat quietly.  
  
"Xander, do you know why Brooke is here anyway?"  
  
"Not for sure, no. Giles doesn't even know."  
  
"She told me herself. She knows why she's here. You. You heard her last night. She-"  
  
"-loves you," I finished softly. He softened, his face turning to mine. I recognized the look on face. Heartbreak, not knowing whether or not to trust...it was the same way I had looked at Brian so long ago.  
  
Buffy smiled, pointed towards the school, and tiptoed away. I barely noticed.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said last night?" he asked, his voice unsure.  
  
I tried to sound as confident as possible.  
  
"Yes. I just...I don't want to get involved...and suddenly be ripped away from you, never see you again..." I stopped, biting my lip hard.  
  
"Stop that, no bleeding allowed," Xander whispered in my ear. "It's hard to kiss a swollen mouth."  
  
"Not to mention painful..." And then he kissed me.  
  
"Hey, where did Buffy go?" Xander wondered.  
  
A few hours later, we met up with Buffy, Willow, and Oz in the cafeteria. Xander and I had skipped morning classes and stayed in the library. We had talked, for the most part. I had told him about my life in Indiana. He'd brought up some of the more interesting scrapes he'd gotten into with Buffy and Willow. It was one thing to see all that on TV, but another to hear it straight from one of the main characters.  
  
"Nice exit earlier, Summers," I called out. Buffy looked up at me from her seat and grinned.  
  
"Thanks. Stealth is one of those Slayer things. Goes with the territory."  
  
I sat down next to her, Xander next to me.  
  
"So, did you get your classes figured out, Brooke?" Willow asked.  
  
Xander and I exchanged a glance, blushing.  
  
"Um, well...sort of...I mean, I got to know the library better..."  
  
Xander laughed.  
  
"You guys," Willow admonished, "it's great that you've worked things out, but how do you ever expect to graduate if you're not at classes?"  
  
"Who said anything about needing classes to graduate?" I responded. "I mean, look at Cordy. She sucks up to all the teachers, does tons of extra credit, captain of the cheerleaders, is totally into all the school spirit stuff...I mean, what do I have to worry about? Cordelia could so coast for the rest of the year and still be in the top ten."  
  
"Like that's good enough for Cordy," Xander grumbled. "Besides, everyone expects me to be a screw-off. It's in my job description."  
  
"That's no excuse," Willow replied. "And, you're not a screw-off. More like a...sometimes screw-off...I mean..."  
  
"I think we get what you mean, Will," Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, guys, sorry about last night, I mean, our little get-together thingie, but for obvious reasons..."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, Brooke. All understood. Besides, we were all at Xander's, giving him a hard time," Oz reassured me.  
  
"Yeah...give a girl the cold shoulder, and look who comes out of the woodwork." Xander shook his head.  
  
"Anyway, it's Friday..." I started.  
  
"And that means the Bronze!" Buffy finished. "All were are going to do tonight is party, have fun, party some more, then when the Bronze closes, we are going to forget about vamps and big bads and head over to Brooke's and pig out, watch movies, and laugh."  
  
"And stay up all night!" I declared.  
  
"Drink Mountain Dew by the ton!" Willow chimed in.  
  
"And watch chick flicks till we bawl!" Xander shouted. We all stopped and looked at him.  
  
He shrugged, looking sheepish. "Hey, just trying to get into the spirit of things. Ooh, wait, no chick flicks. Brooke'll want to watch 'Moulin Rouge' and she'll turn into a basket-case..." He trailed off as I glared at him.  
  
"Watch it," I warned.  
  
He gave me a sly smile. "I'm not worried. What are you going to do, zap me with a remote control?" I gave him a shove.  
  
"Hey, I can throw pencils!" Willow volunteered.  
  
"Thanks, sweetie, but I think I can handle this one alone." I started to lean in on him.  
  
Just as our lips were about to touch, I heard a familiar, but still annoying, drone.  
  
"Miss Chase, I would have thought better of you."  
  
I looked up into the face of Principal Snyder.  
  
"Oh, goody," I mumbled. Buffy elbowed me. I put on my sunniest smile. "So happy to see you, Principal Snyder. Glad to know you're feeling better. I hope this week has gone well for you?" I batted my eyelashes.  
  
His ears went red. "Well, yes. Turns out it was just a false alarm. Indigestion."  
  
I put a hand on my chest. "Oh, how horrible. You must let me do something to make you feel better!"  
  
Snyder's eyes glinted, his gaze traveled down Cordelia's body. I felt Xander tense next to me, his hand on my knee, squeezing. I could see Buffy's face fill with alarm.  
  
I reached down into my purse, pulling out a roll of Tums. I reached up and pressed them into his palm.  
  
"I truly desire that these help you, sir." I stood and turned, collecting my things.  
  
Snyder stood, eyes narrowed, looking at his hand.  
  
"Have a nice day, sir." We managed to walk out of cafeteria before doubling over with laughter.  
  
"That was pretty good, Kaminski, pretty good," Oz commended me.  
  
I lifted my chin and shook my hair back. "All in a day's work. It's amazing what you're able to do when you're not the one getting in trouble for it."  
  
"How true," Oz agreed.  
  
"So, tonight, meet where and when?" Will asked.  
  
"Six o' clock, my place," I decided. "Us girls at least." I winked at Xander. "Have to make myself pretty for you, after all."  
  
His arms went around my waist, pulling me to him. "You're already gorgeous...now where were we..."  
  
Buffy groaned. "You two...I'm off to class...or not. I think I may just hang around with Giles. Anyone up for it?"  
  
"Personally, I'd rather shop," I replied, breaking a kiss with Xander. Buffy perked up.  
  
"The mall it is. Dump our stuff at our lockers, meet at the fountain in ten. Later!"  
  
"I could so totally get used to this," I exclaimed, entering Cordelia's bedroom and dropping all my newly acquired shopping bags. I flopped backwards onto Cordy's king sized canopy bed. The room was done in shades of cream and lavender. I loved it!  
  
I began putting away the clothes and started thinking about what to wear. I became so engrossed in Cordelia's huge walk-in closet that I scarcely heard the doorbell ring an hour later.  
  
I hurried down the grand staircase to answer it. Buffy and Willow stood there grinning, laden with more bags.  
  
"We bring sustenance!" Buffy declared. "And bikinis, for the hot tub later."  
  
"Hmm...but how are you going to get the hot tub into that bikini?" I dead panned.  
  
Willow groaned.  
  
"You have been spending way too much time with Xander."  
  
"Alright, come on in, straight up to my, well, Cordy's, room! I still have no idea what to wear!"  
  
We clomped upstairs. Upon reaching the closet, Willow and Buffy stood in awed reverence.  
  
"Wow. Thank God Cordy and I are the same size," Buffy murmured appreciatively.  
  
"I knew she liked to shop, but I think this borders on obsession!" Willow asserted.  
  
"Alright, no more gawking, girls! We have one hour to get ready!" I reminded them. "Let's get started!"  
  
Buffy and I decided to start with Willow. She refused to wear a dress, so I dug out a pair of tight boot cut black pants. Buffy had brought over a green tank top that gorgeous with Will's red hair.  
  
I let Buffy wear the short, satin purple dress I had bought earlier in the day. I chose a satiny gold baby doll dress with spaghetti straps from Cordy's closet. It still had the tags on.  
  
When seven o'clock rolled around, all three of us were ready. A car horn sounded out front.  
  
"That had so better not be Oz honking that horn," Willow growled.  
  
I looked out the window.  
  
"Oh no, don't worry. It's Oz's horn, but it's my Xander making the noise," I responded dryly.  
  
"Your Xander?" Buffy repeated, smiling, one eyebrow cocked.  
  
A few minutes later we were settling into the van. Xander hadn't taken his eyes off me. I knew Buffy looked every bit as great as I had last weekend. Yet his eyes never moved from mine.  
  
I leaned over to Willow.  
  
"When a guy looks at you like that, doesn't it just give you the warm tinglies?"  
  
She glanced up at Xander.  
  
"Wow...totally." Willow was silent for a moment. "You know, I've known Xander Harris my entire life. I've seen him in all situations. But I have never seen him like this. So...calm and controlled-like. And the look in his eyes when he's watching you, or talking about you..."  
  
"Intense?" Buffy supplied.  
  
Both of us nodded.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys whispering about back there?" Oz called.  
  
"Girl stuff!" Willow replied cheerily.  
  
"Brooke-you ready to put on a show-stopper?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I thought you were more apt to stay in the shadows," I responded.  
  
"Usually," she chirped. "But tonight is an exception. Fun Night, remember?"  
  
"Ah, yes. But how do you expect to top last Friday?"  
  
She pondered quietly while Oz pulled the can to a stop at the Bronze.  
  
"Alright, ladies, and Xander, we have arrived."  
  
All five of us piled out of the van. Buffy and I pulled our skirts back into place. Xander came up behind me.  
  
"No flipping me over your back tonight, okay?" he whispered in my ear. "Besides, I kind of liked having your dress hiked up..."  
  
His arms were around me. I could have stayed like that all night. Buffy and Willow pulled on me, though, and brought me back to reality.  
  
"So," I said, clearing my throat, "any clue what's going down here tonight?"  
  
"Well, actually, there's this guy playing, something Matthews. He's pretty good. No professional, though. I hear he's from Africa or something like that," Oz volunteered.  
  
"Something Matthews from Africa?" I asked. No way...he couldn't mean...  
  
"Yeah, wild, huh?"  
  
"Um...would his first name be Dave, by any chance?" I managed to squeak out. Dave wasn't famous here? He wasn't big? How could I live without the Dave Matthews Band? It would explain why I hadn't found any DMB CDs at Cordelia's...  
  
"Yeah, that's it! How did you know?" Oz wondered, grinning.  
  
I gave a hoarse croak.  
  
"Honey?" Xander asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Dave M-matthews...Dave Matthews is here, at the Bronze, in Sunnydale, tonight?" I grabbed Xander to keep from falling.  
  
"Yeah...I think Oz already established that fact," Buffy told me. "Come on, let's go in! You can see if he is who you think he is then for sure!"  
  
My pulse raced. Dave Matthews...playing here...such a small venue...I turned and gave Xander the most passionate kiss I could muster. He pulled away with a slight smile.  
  
"And that was for...?"  
  
"For any actions that happen in the next few hours...please don't hold me responsible and don't hold it against me." I kissed him again. "Come on, B, Will."  
  
As we entered, the familiar sounds of "Too Much" could be heard. My eyes widened as I beheld the musician onstage. I knew Xander and Oz weren't too far behind us, but everything else just faded into the background.  
  
I made my way up to the front of the crowd.  
  
Dave ended the song.  
  
"Alright, thanks, this next one," he started playing, "is-"  
  
"-'The Best of What's Around'!" I squealed to Buffy. "I so cannot believe this. For so long..."  
  
"So this is him?" she said.  
  
I answered with a confirming squeal. I finally looked around the rest of the stage. Yeah, it was Dave and his band. I so was not leaving this spot for anything. I sang along, dancing with Buffy and Willow.  
  
I felt Xander come up to me from behind. His arms were around my waist. I leaned back into him, dancing, my eyes still on Dave. Heaven. And I knew that with my luck, Cordelia would be back any second, and it would be sayonara happiness with Xander and Dave.  
  
"We're gonna take a little break, feel free to put in a request if you're familiar with our music, stay cool." He got up and walked offstage to the bar. I bit my lip in excitement.  
  
"Xander, sweetie, excuse me for just a second..." I was gone before he could respond.  
  
I walked up to where Dave was standing.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase," I said, my voice wavering a little.  
  
He turned a friendly smile to me.  
  
"Hey, Cordelia, I'm Dave."  
  
"Call me Cordy."  
  
"And call me tired. It's some long nights up there," he said, turning back to his drink. "So, Cordy, tell me about yourself. What brings a gorgeous girl like yourself here on a Friday night?"  
  
I resisted the urge to break out in laughter.  
  
"Well, obviously you don't know much about Sunnydale. The Bronze is, like, the only place worth being any time. Especially when such musicians grace us with their presence." I knew I was flirting, but I figured Xander would forgive once I explained more later on.  
  
"Ah, flattery will get you everywhere, ma'am," he replied, grinning. "But unfortunately, we're only here for the evening, on our way to LA. Only about an hour more. Just doing a friend a favor, filling in for the band that bailed."  
  
My jaw dropped. DMB? A back-up, fill-in band?  
  
"Why the trek to LA?" I asked, trying to keep cool.  
  
"Cutting our first album, actually."  
  
"Oh, thank God!" I couldn't help the outburst.  
  
"Enjoy the music that much? Where have you heard us play before?" Dave questioned, curious.  
  
"Um...around. Just...heard a lot. You so have to play 'Ants Marching.' And 'Crush.' And especially, my favorite, 'Satellite.'"  
  
I didn't think Dave's eyebrows could get any higher. He looked amused.  
  
"Any other special requests?"  
  
"'Crash Into Me,' if you wouldn't mind. I mean...for my boyfriend, Xander Harris, and I."  
  
"Alright, Cordy, I'll do my best. Thanks, I mean it."  
  
"You are truly too awesome, Dave. Seriously. May I have your autograph?" I requested quickly.  
  
"Sure, where?"  
  
"Ah, I'd make it someplace kinky, but I rather like bathing, so how about on a piece of paper?" We got a sheet of the Bronze stationary. He scribbled his signature on the paper and then on my back between my shoulder blades..  
  
"Thank you so much. You have just totally made my week. I love you, Dave."  
  
"Well, happy to oblige."  
  
We hugged and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Break a leg, Dave, and really, you are going to be great in LA....More fans than you can imagine. Oh, and when you make it big...remember the name 'Brooke Kaminski.' She's a good friend. She'll look you up."  
  
I walked slowly back to Xander, Willow, Buffy, and Oz. They were sitting in a corner on a couple of over-stuffed couches. I practically floated down to Xander's side, leaning in to him.  
  
He started to pull away. Buffy elbowed him from the other side.  
  
I took his face in both hands.  
  
"Thank you so totally much for letting me have a few moments alone with him. I mean...wow, Dave Matthews..." I brushed my lips across Xander's.  
  
When we broke apart, I snuggled down next to him. Just then, the opening drum click of "Ants Marching" started.  
  
"Oz...if I were you...I'd get Dave to sign my guitar...you'll totally appreciate it later on..."  
  
"Why? You know something we don't about him?"  
  
"He's going to big, darling, very big. Trust me. Just listen to him."  
  
We were silent for a few seconds, just absorbing the music.  
  
Buffy jumped up.  
  
"Okay, enough sitting! Time to party!"  
  
She pulled me up, and I grabbed Xander's hand. A few songs later, Dave stopped playing long enough to speak.  
  
"You guys have been wonderful, thanks for coming out. We're off to LA in a few, cutting our first album." Applause. "And now, like to close with a song called 'Crash Into Me', going out to my biggest fan, Cordelia Chase, and her sweet, ever-so-tolerating boyfriend, Xander Harris. Be cool, y'all."  
  
All eyes turned to eyes for a few seconds, till he got into the song.  
  
I laid my head on Xander's shoulder. He held me close while we danced.  
  
"What if this all ends now? I've never been allowed to be happy for this long...something's going to happen..." I started fretting.  
  
"Hey, Brooke, stop worrying. Enjoy this. Enjoy us. Enjoy me, please."  
  
I looked up, then down, all around.  
  
"Crash into me, yeah, baby," I sang softly. "Just us...No matter what happens in the next minute, hour, or week...I love you, Alexander Harris." I couldn't believe it. Dancing in Xander's arms, feeling his chin resting on my head, all the while with Dave Matthews playing "Crash Into Me."  
  
The song ended. Loud cheers and applause erupted.  
  
"Thanks so much, Sunnydale, you've been great. We'll do one more song for you, then we are gone. Here's 'So Much to Say.' Peace out!" Dave spoke into the mic.  
  
We moved off the dance floor back to the couches. Willow and Oz were already there.  
  
"So, what's that part about 'hike up your skirt a little more, and show it all to me'?" Xander asked.  
  
I shot him a sideways glance, shaking my head.  
  
"...and my heaven is a nice house in the sky..."  
  
"Keep it locked up inside, don't talk about it, talk about the weather," I sang. "How true...Screw you, Glen Buecker!" I muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember me talking about marching band my junior year?" He nodded. "That's the judge."  
  
"Where's Buffy?" I asked Willow.  
  
She motioned to the front of the stage where Buffy was dancing with some guy in a Sunnydale letter jacket.  
  
"Hmm, not a bad choice, Summers," I commented.  
  
Xander tipped my chin up so that I was looking him in the eyes.  
  
"What was that?" he asked, his voice light. His deep brown eyes danced in the flickering light. DMB finished playing, then cleared the stage. Before they left, Dave came up to me with a Polaroid camera.  
  
"Hey, Cordy, grab your friends, time for a quick pic or two."  
  
Buffy had returned, so all five of us gathered around Dave and the rest of the band. I stood between Xander and Dave, with their arms around me. The camera flashed a couple times. Then everyone decided they wanted a copy, so we stood still while more Polaroids were taken.  
  
Afterwards, we said our goodbyes, and the Scoobies and I headed out to Oz's van.  
  
"This is truly a night to remember," I marveled.  
  
"Um, Brooke, honey," Xander started, "remember the mirror at the mall last week?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Check out the Polaroids."  
  
I looked at them.  
  
"Oh, my gosh..." I, Brooke Kaminski, had shown up in the pictures instead of Cordelia Chase.  
  
Just then, one of Dave's bandmates came running out.  
  
"Hey, Cordelia," he said. "What's up with the pictures?"  
  
Buffy and I laughed.  
  
"Meet Brooke Kaminski," Buffy introduced me. "This is Sunnydale, weird stuff happens. Feel free to come back anytime for an explanation, but be warned. This place is the freak zone of the US. Called a 'hellmouth.'"  
  
The guy looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
"Okay, dude, just do me a favor. Tell Dave it's Brooke. Tell him to look her up next time he's around through Xander Harris. Alright?"  
  
"Sure...no prob." He walked away looking at the picture, shaking his head.  
  
"That was classic," Oz complimented Buffy.  
  
I glanced at Xander. He had a far away look in his eyes. As we loaded into the van, I managed to pull Xander in the backseat with me. Willow sat up front with Oz and Buffy was kneeling in the middle, chattering away.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked Xander, my voice low.  
  
"Nothing, really, I was just...Buffy said for him to look you up through me...and how could he, when you really leave? Will we even remember each other?"  
  
"Of course we will!" I said quickly. I had begun to figure out that Joss Whedon had nothing to do with life here in this Buffy-verse. So whatever happened, things went on as normal in my dimension. No matter what happened here...  
  
"Trust me," I whispered vehemently.  
  
He kissed the top of my head in answer.  
  
A few minutes later, Oz parked the van at Cordelia's house. Instead of finding an empty house like we expected, there was another car in the drive.  
  
"Hey..." Buffy said. "That's Giles' car!"  
  
Just then, the driver's door opened. In the dim light, we could see Giles standing there. Buffy tore out of the van. I was right on her heels.  
  
"Giles!" she shouted. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
I caught up to her, panting.  
  
"Actually, nothing much is wrong, per say...I just discovered something rather interesting and thought Brooke should know," he replied.  
  
"Um, sure. Shall we?" I led the group inside. I noticed Xander hanging back. I let out a sigh. Whatever Giles had to say, it had to be big. Otherwise, he would have waited until Saturday or even Monday to tell me. I didn't have time to reassure Xander right now.  
  
Once we were settled in Cordelia's living room, Giles started.  
  
"Here's what I found out, Brooke, in regards to your predicament." I bit my lip.  
  
Xander squeezed my hand tightly. "First off, Cordelia will return...whenever she returns. Meaning when she figures things out or when you leave. That could be in the next hour, or the next decade. Anytime."  
  
"There's no way of knowing for sure?" Buffy asked. "I mean, that hardly seems fair. Both of them miss out on their respective lives for, like, fifteen years, then are suddenly catapulted back into their worlds?"  
  
"Well, Buffy, as you know...things are never fair."  
  
"No kidding," I agreed.  
  
"But, I have found what you might call a loophole in the entire thing." I perked up a bit.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning that you have a choice. Stay here or go home. It's all rather simple, in a way. Cordelia would return to her respective body, and you to yours. Only, you would then exist in this dimension. You would need to construct some sort of past, an explanation for your arrival, if you will. It's not normally done. In fact, I don't believe it ever has been successfully executed."  
  
"Please don't use that word," Xander beseeched him.  
  
"So, wait," I said, "I get a choice in all this? How so? I mean, I'd love to stay here with you guys, try another life, answer, like, two thousand what-ifs...But what about my life? Cordelia gets to come back here, and how does this help my situation? I'm not getting the good part."  
  
"Without your choice, you merely cool your heels here until Cordelia returns. As earlier mentioned, that could be a long time. Possibly the rest of your life, as Cordy has no way of obtaining information as you do," Giles answered.  
  
"Okay, got that...So say I choose to stay in Sunnydale, how do I go about doing that? And what happens to the me back in Kokomo when Cordy returns and I appear here? Do I just get erased from existence, or become a runaway, or what? I'm not into having people think I got sucked off Earth by some moron ET wanna-bes."  
  
"It involved a rather rigorous spell. Willow, I would need your help with that, just this once. The you in Kokomo, your existence...this is where it gets rather confusing."  
  
"It's only now getting confusing?" Xander commented. I couldn't read his face at all.  
  
Giles quieted him with a look.  
  
"There would be no you in Kokomo any longer." He let the words sink in.  
  
I thought of everyone back home. All my friends, former friends, my family. I thought of my younger cousins, Natasha and Tessa. How they looked up to me, like we were sisters. My mom...marching band...everything.  
  
"Would...anyone remember anything there?" I said, trying to hide the tears in my voice.  
  
"Honey..." Xander whispered, pulling me closer.  
  
"No, Brooke, I'm sorry. It would have been as if you were never born."  
  
"And...me, would I remember anything of my old life, in Indiana? Would I be able to recall anything? Even this, while I'm here? Or would I be starting from scratch, with synthetic, composed memories of a false life in the Buffy-verse? Like Dawn? I mean, everything..." I buried my face in Xander's chest. I could hear his breathing become more labored, and knew he was hurting because I was hurting. Here, in my arms, now, was what I wanted out of life back home. After my disastrous senior year of high school, I had learned never to take things for granted. I had learned to appreciate everything, my parents, my brother, Tasha, Tessa, even my past. And now, I knew they would still exist, all of it. But I wouldn't be there. If I chose to stay with Xander.  
  
I knew that if I left, I would never find another love like I had with him. Ever. Something like this, could only come once in a lifetime...It seemed fate had given me two chances to be with him. And here was yet another one; except this time, destiny offered us forever.  
  
I noticed how still and silent the whole room was, watching me, waiting.  
  
Giles spoke, "Brooke, do not take this lightly, please, for your sake. It is a very important decision. And it will affect you, and many others, forever."  
  
I lifted my chin.  
  
"What about here? If there is a Brooke Kaminski in my world, being myself, and there is an equivalent to Cordelia there, being Charisma Carpenter, would I not be here, also?"  
  
"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. You can't be physically born twice, even if it is in different dimensions. If it were true, then it would also make sense that your twin would go by a completely different name and lead another life. There would be no way of contacting her here."  
  
Everything...changed forever. I loved Xander. I knew that. Filling up my past here wouldn't be that hard with the Scoobies to help. And I could probably move in with Buffy or Willow, maybe even Cordelia.  
  
"Your memories from Sunnydale, would, in effect, be synthetic. They can be composed. You'd have a family here. But circumstances would be out of our control. And there is yet another stumbling block."  
  
"Great, Giles, more obstacles," Buffy put in.  
  
"The reason something like this has never actually occurred, where a crossover was allowed...It has to come from the Powers That Be. Some sort of blessing. Proof that you will be a constructive member of society here, and not just a freeloader, tired of life in your own world."  
  
"So I have to prove myself."  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"I'm...going to need time..."  
  
"Yes, of course. Just, do call me, if you should need anything. Feel free to stop by. But think about this long and hard."  
  
I got up to walk Giles to the door.  
  
"I appreciate all your help, Giles," I told him, my voice almost mechanical. I tried to be numb, to keep the tears away.  
  
As soon as he was gone, I walked back into the living room. The Scoobies were silent.  
  
"Guys...feel free to stay. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you would. I-I need some time...time to think, by myself. But make yourselves comfortable. I'll...be in Cordelia's room." I turned to go.  
  
The others remained motionless, except for Xander. He started to follow me.  
  
"No, Xander, please..." I sobbed. "I can't...not now." I fled up to Cordy's room.  
  
What was I going to do?  
  
An hour later, I lay on the bed, staring upwards. I was nowhere near making a decision. All I could think about was my family. How was Cordelia treating them? My cousins...never seeing them again, never seeing them grow up, mature. Never being their role model. No more times with just my mom. Or talking with my big brother. No more movie double features with my daddy.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I figured it was Xander, not able to stay away any longer. I was surprised when the door opened and Buffy entered.  
  
"Hey, thought you could use some company." She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I guess. Crying can be done alone or with company."  
  
"Yeah, that and I was getting tired of the company downstairs. Will and Oz are, well, a couple, so you do the math, and Xander is totally moping." She looked around the room. "Granted, Slayers are able to see quite well in the dark, but wouldn't you care for some light in here?"  
  
I gave a small smile and reached towards the head of the bed and clicked a switch. There were icicle lights draped in the canopy, so a soft white glow emanated from the bed.  
  
"Wow, gorgeous, huh?" Buffy commented.  
  
"Yeah...how did you feel when you became the Chosen One?"  
  
She was quiet for a minute.  
  
"Well, for one, I was angry. I felt like everything was changed. I mean, it was. I went from hanging out the mall every night to being the only cheerleader ever to fight the powers of darkness. I didn't have a choice."  
  
"You're right...and I do. A choice...Buffy," I said, sitting up suddenly, "I love Xander. I know I do, so much. What we have, okay, it seems so sudden, to be so serious. But it's real. And I won't find that again."  
  
"Probably not. You most likely won't. But...what if we're wrong? What if you and Xander aren't meant to be, and you would have chosen to stay here for no reason? It'd be too horrible to watch you go through that. And...I don't want you and Xander to stay together later on just because you feel obligated to, even after feelings fade."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"But remember what I told you earlier, Brooke?" Willow's voice came from the doorway.  
  
We looked up.  
  
"I've never seen Xander like this. So serious, so calm...so...grown-up and responsible. I mean, he actually did his homework last night."  
  
"So I'm supposed to stay because I'm good for his academic career? Not quite convincing enough, Will." She shook her head, making her way to the bed.  
  
"That's not what I meant. What I did mean was that you have an effect on him. A positive one. And that doesn't happen every day. It probably doesn't even happen in every lifetime."  
  
"Tasha...Tessa..." I whispered. They looked at me quizzically.  
  
"My cousins. Ten and eight. We're more like sisters, though. And I've been through so much back in Indiana. I mean, you guys heard the stories. I fought through all of that, well, for what?"  
  
"Maybe...this is some kind of reward?" Will suggested.  
  
"This is worse, choosing between two lives. But, you know what?"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hold on." I went and flipped through Cordelia's CD collection. I managed to find the CD I wanted. I popped Rascal Flatts into the CD player and moved it to the last song on the disc, "I'm Movin' On."  
  
"Listen to this one. This is how I have felt for months. At least they exist here."  
  
We were noiseless while the CD played. When the song finished, Willow opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"It says...a lot. And if that's how you feel...then you should do what you believe to be the best."  
  
"I agree, Brooke," Buffy said.  
  
"I'll be saying goodbye to everything I've ever known. But...maybe things here won't be so bad."  
  
"Trust me, girl, it'll be worth your while!" Buffy reassured me.  
  
"But are you positive?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah...yes, I believe I am. My parents brought me up the best they knew. I was with my family long enough. And now, I'll go out into the world."  
  
"Alright!" Willow said, jumping up.  
  
"But first, I need to call Giles. So...don't tell Xander, okay?" They agreed and Buffy rang up Giles for me.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Giles, it's Brooke."  
  
"Oh, hello, you sound...better."  
  
"I need you to come over. To Cordelia's. And bring whatever it is that you'll need for the spell transformation thingie." I hoped he wouldn't prod. Sometimes, well, I'd never be able to go back. But I had to move on with my life. And I knew I could do that in Sunnydale, with Buffy and Willow at my back, and Xander at my side.  
  
"Brooke, are you quite sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Yes, Giles, please. Cordelia deserves to get home. And I...I deserve to move on with my life. To move it in whatever direction I please. And I that direction is Sunnydale, California."  
  
"Alright, give me some time. I should be there in about a half hour. Tell Willow to get some rest, though I will only need her help with supplies and such."  
  
We hung up and I relayed the message to Willow. Just as she was about to go back downstairs, the phone rang.  
  
Buffy answered it.  
  
"Since when do you have Cordelia's number?" she asked wryly.  
  
"*69, Buffy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let me speak to Brooke." She passed the phone to me. "Brooke, I was wondering if you would mind me bringing Ms. Calendar with me."  
  
"Of course not. If I'm going to be staying here, might as well get to know her. Maybe I can prevent..." I stopped abruptly. "No, not at all. Bring her. The more the merrier, right? And I assume she'll be aiding you tonight."  
  
"Yes, of course. Turns out we might need Willow after all. Jenny discovered something that I had overlooked. We'll be there within the hour."  
  
"Alright, we'll be here."  
  
Buffy, Willow, and I descended the stairs and entered the basement rec area. There was a huge TV at one end of the room, with over stuffed couches. A dance studio was at the other end, with floor to ceiling mirrors. Next to that was a set of French doors that led out onto the gazebo/sun room with a hot tub. A kitchen/bar area was near the TV room. A pool table and air hockey were in another corner. Last but not least was the parquet dance floor in the center of it all.  
  
Oz and Xander stood doing battle over the air hockey table.  
  
"And he scores!" Oz called out, raising his arms in victory. Xander didn't even notice, as he was too busy watching me. He was at my side in an instant, leading me to one of the sofas. The others stayed behind, talking quietly.  
  
"So..." Xander said, awkward.  
  
I kissed him.  
  
"That's one way of breaking the ice," he murmured, stroking my hair.  
  
"I love you, Xander."  
  
"Hey, me too. What a coincidence."  
  
"Xand, please. I'm serious here."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." His voice was low. "I'm just...terrified of what you're about to tell me."  
  
I threaded my fingers through his.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...because for once I believe I'm really in love. Because what we have isn't common. It's a once in a lifetime thing." He fell silent for a second. "Because I'm two months from graduating and already I can't imagine the rest of my life without you."  
  
I could feel the tears forming at my eyes. Xander's heart was racing.  
  
"I love you, Brooke. I want you here, with me. But I will support you in whatever you decide. No matter how much heartbreak it may cause me," he added with a lopsided grin.  
  
"I'm staying."  
  
He froze, wordless.  
  
"Do not joke with me on this. Are you sure that's what you want?"  
  
"I've thought about it for a long time. Even back home. I wanted more than anything to move on with my life, try something new. And never look back. Start a new life. I want that life to be in Sunnydale."  
  
"Even battling the powers of the dark side?" Buffy asked, grinning.  
  
We glanced up at her.  
  
"I'm no Princess Leia, but I think I'll be of use. Trust me, I've got plenty of repressed anger," I answered.  
  
"Is that a warning, sweetie?" Xander said, amused.  
  
I grinned up at Buffy.  
  
"Repressed anger is what slaying is all about," she replied.  
  
"More dangerous than PMS," I asserted.  
  
"Amen," Buffy agreed.  
  
Upstairs, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me tagging along with Giles," Jenny greeted me.  
  
I gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Not at all, Ms. Calendar."  
  
We had settled downstairs.  
  
"Okay!" I clapped my hands together. "Let's get started."  
  
"Brooke," Jenny started, "are you sure this is-"  
  
"Yes, okay? I can't stand just sitting here waiting for Cordelia to figure things out. I want to be me! And I want to be me here, in Sunnydale! So could we, please, just begin now?"  
  
Giles, Jenny, and Willow immediately set to work I sat anxiously in a bean bag chair near the fireplace.  
  
"Nervous?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Um, not really...okay, totally. Like before-my-first-marching-competition nervous. Audition-for-jazz-band nervous. But, like, ten times. Like, play-my-first-solo-at-a-jazz-fest nervous. But freaked even more."  
  
"Yeah, I think I get what you mean."  
  
"Brooke? We're ready," Giles called to me.  
  
I looked up at Xander. He hugged me tightly, not saying anything. When he released me, I walked over to the trio wordlessly.  
  
"Please, Brooke, sit in the middle on our triangle," Jenny instructed. Candles were lit. Their faces were serious. Giles began to chant softly. And then, I could see nothing.  
  
Suddenly, a light shone on me. I wasn't at Cordelia's, that was for sure. I was in a black void, floating, though not moving. I looked towards the source of the light.  
  
"Brooke," a voice echoed, whispering, yet with authority. "We are the Powers."  
  
"The Powers That Be?" I repeated.  
  
"We've a need to speak with you," the voice went on, not noticing my interruption. "Your desire to remain in Sunnydale could cause an enormous imbalance."  
  
"So why not pull me out sooner? Or how about having this never happen? Why did this happen in the first place?"  
  
"I believe the Slayer's Watcher informed you of the cause and reasoning."  
  
"Yeah, in some sort of weird, totally confusing and not-understandable way," I responded dryly.  
  
"We've decided to allow you to stay."  
  
My eyes widened. So I didn't have to plead my case or anything? Groovy.  
  
"But, in return, you must dedicate your life here, in this dimension, to banishing evil."  
  
"So, what, I'm Superwoman now, except without the powers?"  
  
"You will join the Slayer Buffy Summers in her mission. You, too, will become a Slayer. You will be trained by the current Slayer's Watcher, Rupert Giles."  
  
Whoa, whoa...this was going to get out of control...  
  
"Okay, wait, Powers, sorry to interrupt."  
  
The voice paused to hear me out.  
  
"I thought the Slayer thing was totally Highlander-ish. You know, 'there can be only one'?"  
  
"We have begun to realize that more aid must be given the Slayer. Though she is quite capable, we must allow her cousin to help her."  
  
"Cousin?"  
  
"Your new life will begin as Buffy's cousin, Brooke Summers. You will live in her house, along with her mother, your aunt, in Sunnydale. Your parents were killed in a car crash when you were seven, and since then you have been at boarding schools until recently returning to the United States to attend high school with Buffy in California Whatever you know of the Slayer's future, from whatever visions you have had, you must not tell her. You must forget them, as the future here is written by no one, not even us. Whatever visions are given you in the future you must use to aid your quest by informing the Slayer and your common Watcher."  
  
"An entirely new life and that's all the background I get?"  
  
"As The Powers, we are able to fill in all appropriate memories for you and everyone else your new life will have touched. When you return to Sunnydale momentarily, you will retain your memories of your former life and of this meeting. As a new Slayer, you must attend training and heed your Watcher's words. Your identity must be kept secret."  
  
I chuckled to myself. Secret identity? Chuck that one right out the window.  
  
"What are you laughing about, Brooke?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Huh?" I uttered, dazed. I realized I was collapsed on the floor. The Scoobies, and Cordelia, Jenny, and Giles, were gathered around me.  
  
"Wow, that was really creepy," Willow said. "But...it worked, right, Giles?"  
  
He nodded, his brow drawn.  
  
"I don't know what we've just done..." he whispered.  
  
"Hello! Doesn't anyone care about Cordelia here? I mean, hi, I've been stuck in some podunk town in Indiana for who knows how long, and you're paying attention to some new blonde chick? Please!"  
  
Xander eased me into a standing position.  
  
"And, um, what are you doing in my house? What is going on? And who is the blonde chick?" Cordelia continued.  
  
The Scoobies and I left Giles and Ms. Calendar to do the explaining. We went into the TV and sat down.  
  
"What happened when we started the spell, Brooke?" Willow questioned excitedly.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. I remember the candles...and Giles...and then everything was just a huge black void."  
  
"You don't remember any more?" Xander guessed.  
  
"No, seriously, I was in a huge black void. The Powers...spoke to me. I'm, well, Buffy's cousin, Brooke Summers."  
  
Buffy's face lit up.  
  
"Score! Practically sisters!" she exclaimed.  
  
"There's more, B."  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
"Well, like...you're not the only Slayer anymore."  
  
Everyone's faces registered shock.  
  
"I'm...not? Why? I mean...you?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"They thought you could use a break, some help, less pressure. So now there are two Summers women running the vampire slaying, evil squashing biz."  
  
"Wow...I must say...how's Giles going to take this?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Fairly well, I can assure you."  
  
We all turned to see Giles standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ms. Calendar took Cordelia upstairs, she's still rather disoriented. But Cordy is being rather generous in letting us stay the remainder of the night."  
  
"So, me being a Slayer...?"  
  
"I put in quite some time ago for some relief for Buffy. The stress is too much for a girl her age."  
  
"Hey, all the Slayers have been my age. Some even younger!" Buffy pointed out, defensive. "It's not like I couldn't handle myself!"  
  
"It's not that, Buffy. But you have enough going on. Maybe this way things will settle down now, at least some," Giles responded.  
  
"We do live on a hellmouth," I reminded him.  
  
"Yes, well...I would relax for tonight, at least. Tomorrow you can get more acquainted with your new life, Brooke."  
  
"Thanks, I am so tired." I leaned back on Xander.  
  
"Tired?" Oz repeated. "You were out for, like, two and a half hours!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"That's why we started to get rather worried." Willow explained. "I mean, Cordelia didn't show up right away, not as Cordelia. You woke up, bam, she was there suddenly, mouth running as usual."  
  
"Yeah, I do remember hearing an awful lot of chatter."  
  
"So, anyway...you're my cousin?" Buffy prodded.  
  
"Yeah, your cousin. My 'parents' died when I was seven, a car crash. Since then, I've been in boarding schools. But I keep getting kicked out of them because of my visions. Disrupting life and all that. So now I'm moving back to the US and living with you and your mom."  
  
"Yeah...I know. Memories...too weird." Buffy shook her head in amazement. "So you start school Monday here."  
  
"Yep. Won't it be fun?" I replied.  
  
"Well, hopefully you'll settle down some, Brooke. Your life seems to have been rather..."  
  
"Rebellious?" I supplied, grinning.  
  
"Quite. Though, I must admit, it is nice to have another Slayer. Speaking of which, you two might want to make a quick patrol before daylight."  
  
"Oh, come on, Giles," Buffy complained, "all the vamps will be heading back to their lairs by now."  
  
"B, it'll be fun! You and I, killing big bads. Let's go!" I jumped up and pulled her off the sofa.  
  
"Oh, all right," she grumbled.  
  
"We'll see you guys tomorrow!" I called to the rest of the group.  
  
"Yeah, tell Cordy we said thanks!" Buffy chimed in.  
  
"So, no big goodbye to Xander I noticed," Buffy said as we walked down Cordelia's driveway.  
  
"Nope," I responded.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I figured, maybe, we could just start out slow, take things as a normal relationship. Start over, in a sense."  
  
"But weren't things going great?"  
  
"Well, yeah, of course. Xander was one of the deciding factors in me staying here. It would just look kind of...weird for Xander to jump on the new chick, after just being with Cordelia and you."  
  
"And you obviously haven't had the chance to tell him this," she said pointedly.  
  
"Well, no, of course not. But I figure all of us will be getting together on Saturday, so there'll be plenty of time then. I mean, for now, I just want to get accustomed to life in Sunnydale. I know he'll respect that."  
  
"And if he doesn't?"  
  
"I'm a Slayer. I'll do what comes naturally," I joked.  
  
We had reached one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries.  
  
"How about we play Slayer and apprentice?" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I slay, you watch. At least until you and Giles get a chance to work together."  
  
"No way!" I protested.  
  
"Hey, I'm the more experienced Slayer."  
  
"Yeah, well, cuz," I shot back, "I can't get experience without slaying some vamps. Ooh, look out," I cried, ducking.  
  
Buffy was knocked off her feet and thrown into the air by a bulky vamped out walking brick wall. I did a spin-kick, throwing him back a few feet.  
  
"Get out of the way, Brooke!" Buffy shouted.  
  
I continued fighting him, ignoring her. The rush was amazing. I could feel the strength coursing through my veins. After a few minutes of playing with him, I pulled a stake from my belt and dusted him.  
  
Buffy stood glowering at me after it was over.  
  
"I told you to get out of the way," she snapped.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I can handle myself, okay? I'm a Slayer, too!"  
  
"Tell me that isn't going to become your anthem," she groaned, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Nope, the monkey song is."  
  
"Monkey?"  
  
"Some other time. Let's head back to your place."  
  
"You mean home?"  
  
"Yeah...home," I said, relishing the word. 


End file.
